


灾难和午后休闲

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 在逃亡的间隙，就算强如他们也需要一个休闲的午后。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	灾难和午后休闲

**Author's Note:**

> 给九的生贺！如约让Nero吃到叔叔！  
> 含有看不出来的行尸走肉背景  
> 5N4D  
> Nero是个小警察，Dante是私人侦探/前雇佣兵

尼禄拿着食物正想要推开门，从但丁房间里冲着跑出来了三四个孩子让他吓了一跳。嬉笑着的尖叫声远离，尼禄收回了视线将手搭在门上象征性的敲了敲，同时他迈开腿跨了进去。

"谢了kid，你解救了我。噢——这股香气，我是多久没有闻到过来自披萨的美味了。"

房间的主人正坐在那块直接放在地上的床垫上。他头也没动一下，依旧靠着从窗口投进的光亮，用手里那块还算干净的布将手里的那柄武士刀的刀刃擦干净。尼禄皱着眉头站在门框上目测与有空间可以放下吃的东西的桌子之间的最佳路线后，选择了贯彻自己。他用脚把散落在地上的杂物拨开，走过去把纸盒和几罐麦芽酒精放了下来。

"他们想谢谢你从城里带回来的补给，"尼禄走了过去，坐在了床垫的另一边，单手打开了捏着的啤酒，"他们还要我和你说没有烤箱，很抱歉。"说完他仰头喝了口。

一声刀剑入鞘，尼禄感到背后的床垫略微凹陷，身型略微向后感受到一阵热度。他侧头看着但丁撑着身体越过他，伸手捏过了一片披萨。结实的胸口贴着他的后背，传来的温热以及触感从那里如野火一般蔓延。

“不，这可真是大餐。”

但丁低头，略带胡茬的下巴不经意蹭过尼禄的额角，他感叹着，尾音随着带着热度的风掠过尼禄耳边。

这太热了，尼禄舔了舔有些起皮的嘴唇，仰头又灌了一口啤酒来缓解自己喉咙传来的干渴。他略微调整了下坐姿，向靠墙的那面挪动了些，然后转过身体看着但丁享用他的食物。他连吃披萨的时候都留有一份优雅，尼禄想着，举起手以手里的易拉罐挡住自己停留在但丁捏着披萨的那只手上的视线。他看着但丁的指尖轻触面团，稍许施加压力在那里形成一些暧昧的凹陷，善用武器的手灵活的将一片披萨转过，让尖端瞄准自己。午后的阳光透过木板间的缝隙进入房内，如同聚光灯一般照耀着面前的银发男子，而他也像在舞台上最耀眼的演员，仰起头张开嘴略微探出舌尖，然后略微垂眼将几缕芝士卷入口中，在现在难得美味的刺激下发出带着鼻音的呻吟。  
我这他妈算什么？  
尼禄咂舌，又仰头喝了口啤酒，手紧紧捏着易拉罐发出扭曲的声响。但就算这样他的眼神也没有挪开，顺着线条分明的手臂滑落到但丁被黑衣包裹的结实胸口。

尼禄喜欢那种好莱坞出品的超级英雄电影，拜托，没有男人会拒绝对于力量的渴望，至少他是这样。之后他成为了一名警察也多少是因为这个想法。这样我就可以保护姬莉叶，可以保护更多的人，尼禄这么想着，然后——然后灾难发生了，活死人遍地，前一秒还是朋友后一秒就可能面临在他脑袋上开洞的抉择。至亲至爱分崩离析，尼禄停下了动作，他不得不承认在如今不断逃亡的路上自己的悲观情绪始终向一片阴云一样笼罩在心头上，这种懦弱的惴惴不安让他烦躁。  
但他也没想到自己能遇到但丁。这家伙就像是把肃杀都穿在了身上，一身血红出现在自己面前。甚至在初次见面的时候但丁的脸上还沾有那些怪物的血液，只有那对冰蓝色的眸子透过血污投射到尼禄心里。  
他说他是个私人侦探，却有着不输给军队的身手，平时与世无争却在生死关头锋芒毕露——就像一个超级英雄，令人憧憬。

尼禄再次抬眼看向面前的但丁，身体靠着斑驳的墙略微向下滑了些。他发现但丁没有穿着他那件标志性的红火皮衣，黑色的内衬包裹在他身上，尼禄一直想不明白的那三条皮带扣着饱满的胸口和精瘦的腰部。那个被尼禄左手捏的已经要变形了的易拉罐再度发出噪音，而但丁似乎并没有被影响进食，他边挺胸边将手指含到嘴里吮吸，先是食指后是拇指，慵懒的将一切满足味蕾的气息用舌头带走，然后他再伸手拿起一块，向后又一次躺回到那块破旧的床垫上。一起一伏间那个位于胸口正中的金属扣也发出了轻微响声，尼禄甚至透过那里瞥到了那道沟壑。

“kid你要不要来一块？”  
尼禄的喉咙发出了一声咕噜，他晃了晃头捏起罐头猛地灌了一口。这天该死的太热了，尼禄想着，抬起左手臂抹了一把脸。  
"我不用。”  
“那你一直盯着我看，我还以为你也想来一块呢。”

他楞了楞，喝下去的酒精此刻似乎都涌了上来，脖子和脸自己都能感觉到滚烫的不行。尼禄抬手想要挡一下脸，但仅留有上臂的右肢奇怪的抽动了几下反而显得他像是谎言被揭穿了的小鬼一般幼稚可笑。

“Hey，Kid.”面前的床垫凹陷下去，尼禄知道是但丁靠近了。他皱了皱鼻子，捏着啤酒罐的左手紧紧握拳。  
“我不用，你自己......”他抬眼与但丁那双在阳光下几乎是要透明的冰蓝色的视线对上，一时的剧烈心跳让他一时语塞，随后尼禄向自己右侧残缺的肢体方向转了转身体，“我已经吃过了，你自己吃就好。”他粗声粗气地说道。

但丁没有继续出声。他看着面前恶狠狠压抑着自己热情的青年，嘴角上扬带动眼角也有了一些弧度。他当然知道青年的想法，从进门到现在他都明白，或者更早，从那次两人狼狈从怪物堆里跑出来后的拥抱与亲吻。余光扫过他先前搁在墙边的东洋冷兵器上，灾难过后但丁曾经说想要放弃寻找那个家伙，但到头来发现他就是个梦魇一直缠绕着自己。是被吃了？是变成那副样子了？但丁不想见到也不愿意见到，久而久之，已经变成了一种活下去的单纯念想。后来尼禄有时会说是但丁救了他，但丁只是笑着，他更赞同是尼禄捡到了他。满脸血污却也掩盖不了眼里似乎闪烁着的星光，面前站着的青年向他快步走来一拳打在了但丁脸上，随后他张开手紧紧抱着比自己略微高大的男人，抬头亲吻了但丁的嘴唇，点燃了但丁心里快窒息了的一部分。  
但丁单膝跪在床垫上，向前伸出手握住尼禄左手手腕轻轻扯起。他知道尼禄在看他，这小子把自己的头发给随意剪成了方便打理的发型，本来被额发挡住的视线现在毫无保留。但丁发出一声轻笑，低头用鼻尖轻蹭过青年的手腕，仅是如此他都感觉到青年的脉搏也变得快了些。但丁对这样直白的反应并不讨厌，他抬眼再次与尼禄视线撞在一起，没有回避但丁侧头伸出舌尖舔过尼禄指间，舔去那些因酒罐被捏变形而溢出的酒精，没有放过任何一滴。最后舌尖如羽毛般留下瘙痒，轻轻掠过手腕那侧时，尼禄手中变形的酒罐跌落到了地上发出一声轻响，回响被青年的粗喘所掩盖。

“今天真的很热，对吧，尼禄。”

木门的门闩上被尼禄丢出的啤酒罐砸倒在一声轻响后锁上了门。但丢出啤酒罐的人对于有没有真正关上门根本不在意，他现在的注意力全在面前但丁的胸上。

“你到底怎么练的？”

他的手摸着但丁的衣服拉链扯开，却没有彻底揭开束在胸前的皮带。耳边带着喘息的一声口哨让尼禄脸上热度再度扬起了些，带有不服输的一丝想法将手指顺着皮带下方挤入胸前，略微撑起一些空间后然后将手指抽出。皮带弹在乳尖上的刺痛与后续泛着热的酥麻让但丁在自己后穴内扩张的手指颤抖了一下，指尖划过敏感处，那种电流感顺着脊背一路向上侵入脑髓，忍不住染他惊喘出声。

"哈啊——kid，你，玩的不错...啊......"  
"谢谢夸奖了。"

尼禄涨红着脸翻了个白眼，拇指从皮带下方挤入胸前揉着略微凸起的乳粒，其余四指从一旁捏着胸肉。自己的手指挤在胸肉里造成的阴影与美好的手感让尼禄在那里徘徊几回之后，将但丁胸前的皮带扣解开，彻底解放那饱满健硕的胸口。他记不太清自己孩童时期了，但他知道自己很小的时候就去了孤儿院和姬莉叶他们一起生活。也许是口唇期未得到应有的满足，又或者是单纯自己被但丁所吸引，他向前探手，左手顺着但丁腰侧线条一路滑到腰后，带着枪茧的指尖在但丁的腰窝打转同时舌尖滑过跪坐在自己腿上那个男人胸前勒出的红痕。破旧的木屋阻挡不了午后阳光的进入，斑驳的光点晒在但丁汗湿的身体上，这是被阿波罗包裹的男人。尼禄咽了口唾液，如果可以他不想与任何人分享这个男人，就算是阳光在此刻也成了他眼中代表嫉妒的黄金，这么想着青年弯了弯嘴角在另外一侧尚未安抚过的乳晕周围留下几个吻痕后张嘴含住。

"嗯——"

但丁略微挺胸，含着水汽的眼睛垂下看着胸前拱着的银白色脑袋。他是怎么和尼禄进行到这一层关系的？但丁也不是很清楚。毕竟他害怕被灼伤，他已经受够了那些生离死别，内心积满脓疮怎么还能在靠近一步呢？但这孩子不一样，不仅仅是身份，但丁这一点是明确的。带着他看到潘多拉之中残留的光，这不是他的阿斯特莱厄斯，这是他的太阳。  
但丁抽出在自己后穴内扩张的左手手指，拂上尼禄残破的右肢，那里的肌肉感受到了但丁的触碰轻轻抽动，略微举起些同样触碰着但丁的手心。尼禄受伤的那天自己并不在，说不后怕那是不可能的，但坚强的男孩挺了过来甚至习惯了独臂却依旧对那些孩子露出笑容。

"hey，你是在走神吗？"

但丁有些摇晃的眼神对上从下而上看来的尼禄，张开嘴刚想回应却被趁机挤入后穴尼禄的手指搅得冒出一声沙哑的低吟，青年皱着眉头用牙轻轻咬了下乳尖同时将指节磨蹭过但丁的敏感处，他颤抖了下后穴略微缩紧咬着那三根肆虐的手指，腰却塌下让自己身前的挺立磨蹭在尼禄并不逊色的腹肌上。但丁没有回答，他只是伸直了手臂从一旁的背包内努力夹出了几个小包装。尼禄听到了声响侧头看了过去，发出一声鼻音。他抬头以脸颊蹭过但丁的胸前随后鼻尖顺着但丁的颈侧张嘴舔了舔带着胡茬的脸颊。他明白但丁接下来的行为，松开手让两人略微拉开一些距离。

"草莓味？还是水蜜桃的？"但丁捏着晃了晃  
"老天爷......我他妈的根本不在意这个，行吧，草莓，操，就草莓吧。你什么时候弄来的？"

尼禄捂着脑袋感觉到但丁笑了声，他第二次翻了个白眼，但但丁温热的手掌握住他的那根上下安抚又安慰了他的情绪，灵巧的手指滑过顶端的凹陷时但丁凑近张嘴咬在了尼禄耳廓上，伸舌将青年的耳垂卷到嘴里。尼禄忍不住呻吟出声一拳砸在了床垫上。他红了眼瞪向直起身表现出游刃有余的但丁，随后几乎是在但丁为他带好安全套的瞬间伸手揽过但丁的腰将两人的距离压缩。

"Easy tiger......啊！嗯......尼禄，等......！"

尼禄没有听但丁的话，他也并非凡事都会听从但丁的，虽然大部分时候但丁作为一个前雇佣兵的直觉比他的准确的多。但现在他决不停下。他几乎是竖起了耳朵展现出了攻略性，尼禄侧头略微玩弄了会但丁的阴囊，手指也没有停下的在尼禄含住但丁性器顶端的时候再一次闯入了后穴，指尖没有犹豫的猛攻向但丁的前列腺处。但丁仰头一声惊叫，双手紧紧抓住墙壁抓下一片碎渣。他张嘴惊喘着右手插入尼禄的后脑发丝腰部向后想要躲开束缚，但尼禄力气大此刻完全成为了一个优点，他用左手箍着但丁的腰根本不给余地，脾气倔起来的小狗也会变成凶猛的狼。当但丁意识到这一刻的时候似乎已经为时过晚，他右手紧紧抓住尼禄有些毛糙的短短发丝颤抖着射了出来。

"...哈啊，哈啊......"

但丁塌下腰没想到自己会在尼禄之前高潮，额头抵着尼禄的肩他不免皱眉看了过去，却看到尼禄用手指抹过嘴角将精液含入口中，仅仅是这一个动作便让之前的电流感再次沿着脊柱蔓延，他以额头抵着尼禄的肩呻吟了一声。

"还能坚持住吗，但丁？"

尼禄不免有些得意，他给但丁略微软下的阴茎套上安全套，毕竟现在的环境衣服都成了珍贵物资，两个人都不会想晚上顶着一身性爱气息出现在大家面前。但丁张嘴又一口咬在了尼禄耳垂上，这次倒是用了力。尼禄倒吸了一口气，略微挺腰撞了进去。

"呜——嗯，嗯——"

尼禄的阴茎在后穴里并不仅仅满足于亲吻那处敏感点，他挺着腰又用左手压住但丁扭动的腰身让他向下吞入，借此将自己的那根送往更深的地方。这和他对但丁的感情有些重合，尼禄甩了甩头将汗水甩落，正好瞥到那把墙角的东洋武器，他从未看到过但丁使用过，但从但丁对它的态度来看却是视作珍宝。尼禄皱眉，他想问，但却不是现在。再一次他将目光锁定在但丁看似痛苦却又漂浮着红晕的脸上，灼热的目光让快感冲击的有些涣散的但丁略微睁开眼睛，冰蓝色的眸子因为尼禄带给的情欲而染上了一层属于尼禄的淡蓝。尼禄喘息间咬紧下唇，一挺身让性器冲入深处，抵着但丁的结肠口射了出来。

"————！！！"

这太过了，但丁想着。自己应该还在不应期之间，大概，可能，不确定。在剧痛与极乐的交织间，他的思绪被扭曲成一片片破碎砸向大地，眼前阵阵白光，他的眼睛向上翻去，第二次的高潮几乎是海啸一般将他卷入，从白色沙滩渐渐沉入蔚蓝大海。

但丁醒来的时候，尼禄正枕着他的手臂盍着眼。他慢慢翻身扫向外面，这已经是夕阳了。门口传来了敲门声，示意可以去集合一起吃饭了，今天似乎有好吃的，至少门外的声音显得很兴奋。

"......他们很开心。这也是难得，在灾难之后还能如此。"  
"这应该说是你带回来的食物的功劳吧。"尼禄打了个哈欠坐起身，甩了甩头伸手去拿自己的裤子。但丁却笑着摇了摇头。

"我想，他们能遇到这么开心的事，也是你努力希望看到的吧。"

尼禄愣了愣，随后耸耸鼻子用手指搓了搓，侧头看向赤裸着上半身的但丁，眼神扫过自己留在他身上的那些吻痕，心情一起一浮，语气倒也缓和了下来。

"难得你抒情一下我居然一点也不习惯，你还是别说了吧拜托。"  
但丁笑了声，他站起身穿起了自己的上衣。眼神看向墙边的那把做工精致的东洋武器，眯了眯眼。

"但丁？"  
"我们快走吧，尼禄。"但丁伸了个懒腰，带着笑意看着尼禄，"那是属于你的，但美食可不等人。"  
"...你在说什么？"

但丁没有点明，只是手握着门闩略微低头将吻落在了尼禄唇边，当尼禄张嘴回应并带着他的舌尖进入口中与他纠缠时，但丁嘴角上扬。

That's my boy。

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐！！！  
> 希望你能喜欢！！！


End file.
